funcoolstufffandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lilpuzzlette64
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fun cool stuff Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lilpuzzlette64 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MoxieGirl (Talk) 17:49, February 8, 2012 i am not willing to tell coz i feel uncomfortable . if you need help leave me a message plz. i want this wiki to flourish Hello. About sexy flirt being blocked. When she [ I know who sexy flirt is because she is my pal] first signed up she wanted to sign up as 'sex on the beach'. However there was another account of a similar name SexOnTheBeach. so she decided to use 'sexy flirt' as her account name. She was allowed and was'nt blocked. Yours MoxieGirlMoxieGirl 19:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S: What is a block when the expiry date is infinity? I like being formail sometimes online. If i am formal to u it means i wanna be your best friend. I am a similar age to u. Yours MoxieGirl.MoxieGirl 18:58, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i know i meant 'FORMAL'. I dont check my spellings sometimes. Sorry though. How old are u? I at least want a rough estimate. Yours MoxieGirlMoxieGirl 19:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) RE Sorry, I'm coming down with a sore throat (probably the result of something else), so I'm kind of irritable. 17:34, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :0.o Slightly messed up, but still. More like happy birthday to my great-grandma ^^ And good :) 18:01, February 14, 2012 (UTC) WHAT! i dont cyberbully. i didnt mock Sophia. that must have been someone else. i will not cyber bully anyone. i hardly cyber bully because i mostly do revision. i put that there for fun! Because i am busy with my exams i wont be able to come untill april. so 2 months apparently. i will check occasionally but i need help editing. if u wont help i can do it myself!! I AM GOOD AT GRAMMAR AND I NEED 24 PAGES DONE ON THE SCOOBY GANG THE FRIDAY DOWNLOAD PRESENTERS THE MOXIE GIRLZ THE SIMPLE PLAN BAND MEMBERS and 3 pages of your own choice thanks thanks thanks for following my wiki and creating short pages. Ok. Im also busy as well. Gherkin Helenora has created a new wiki called The funniest and maddest wiki. so u can join. i have DS games I dont play ds games.Surf Babe. 19:03, February 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S: My catchphrase is 'Yo MoxieGirl $!' Funny? Oh the Surf Babe bit. I fancied that as me signature. I love ur catchphrase. SATS I have SATS as well on May. I am a level 5a seriously Hmmm.... I am not sure. I know i got the most.Surf Babe. 19:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Protection I protected my profile to stop anyone getting into it gherkin helenora. I can protect yours. Do you want me too?Surf Babe. 19:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok i'll try Ok i'll try my very hardest.Surf Babe. 19:49, February 24, 2012 (UTC) How long protection How long should i do the protection for? erm ok erm ok.Surf Babe. 19:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) you havent replied for days. why wont you reply Germania 19:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC) im trying to protect this wikia i am trying to protect this wiki. i only decrease and increase blocks if i think they are a threat here. i most certainly will not block you.Germania 10:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ok i will try to give short sentences but i might have to give longer ones for repeating offenders Germania 18:12, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Pfft, sentences? Pur-lease. You're a Wiki Founder, not a prison governer.The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 18:24, March 3, 2012 (UTC)